


[Podfic] Black-Clad Bats and Making Money

by boasamishipper



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Identity Porn, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shaggy Dog Story, Social Anxiety Riddler, Starring John Mulaney as the Riddler, institutionalisation, the riddler is gay! what straight man could achieve his level of drama and panache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/pseuds/boasamishipper
Summary: You would think it would be difficult to accidentally rob a bank!So did I.(Froma postby Feynites: “I’d like to see John Mulaney play a live action Riddler. But not, like, as any character other than John Mulaney? Just this socially awkward disaster man who somehow becomes a supervillain because of a misunderstanding he couldn’t correct without ‘seeming rude’.”)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Black-Clad Bats and Making Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black-Clad Bats and Making Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720802) by [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days). 



Length: 23:52

Soundcloud: [(mp3)](https://soundcloud.com/emily-chester-871264521/black-clad-bats-and-making-money-by-gray_days)


End file.
